


Merry Christmas

by ashisfriendly, c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas!! Happy Smutmas! Here's a glimpse into Christmases with Leslie and Ben over the years written by Hana and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

1:  
"Merry Christmas, Ben!" 

Ben looks at the sugar cookie shaped and decorated to look like his own face. It's impeccable work, every strand of his hair perfectly captured with chocolate frosting. "Wow, this is amazing." 

"Thank you," Leslie's face colors pink, her smile wide and more beautiful than any cookie. "I actually got you something else too."

"Oh." He didn't get her anything. He wanted to, but given his growing feelings for her and his new role as her boss, he wasn't sure it was proper.

"It's actually not much, I just saw it and it reminded me of you," Leslie hands, handing him a small gift box. He opens the lid and laughs as he pulls out a coffee mug with Darth Vader that says, "World's Best Boss."

"That's awesome," Ben says, putting the cup aside so he can give her a quick hug. "Thank you." 

He can still smell sugar on her skin when she pulls away. Her eyes are slightly darker, there's a strand of hair falling in her face he aches to be able to move away. He doesn't though, knowing that's a line he can't cross. He's going to think about this moment later though, and when he does, he's going to imagine himself threading his fingers through her hair as he kisses her so long and so hard her knees shake. She'll breathe his name, maybe pull on his tie, he'll push her blazer off her shoulders, kiss his way down her neck, learn what she tastes like as he lifts her up on his desk. 

"I better go," she says, reminding him that this is work and he's her boss and no matter how much he wants to, he can't actually bend her over his desk. "I'll see you later, world's best boss."  
He wonders if it's too late to get her a word's best employee coffee cup. 

2:  
“Merry Christmas!”

Her cheery voice carries through the house, into the kitchen. He puts down his new World’s Best Boyfriend mug on the counter, coffee too hot to drink anyway. He starts toward the door but she beats him, leaping at him in the kitchen doorway.

Ben stumbles into the wall, his teeth bumping into hers, her giggles echoing in his ears. The first thing he tastes is gingerbread, it’s laced on her lips and the sugar is sweet on her tongue. He chases the taste, sliding his tongue between her lips, cupping her face to bring her as close as possible.

There was a time when he didn’t care very much for Christmas, when gingerbread didn’t phase him and candy canes were quickly tossed into the garbage. Not anymore, now he smiles at Christmas lights and dips his candy canes in his hot chocolate and dreams of the taste of whipped cream on skin while Christmas music softly plays.

“Where’s Andy and April?” Ben asks into her neck. Fuck, even her skin smells like Christmas. Cinnamon, sugar, maybe even pine?

“Snowball fight,” Leslie breathes.

Ben growls, biting her collarbone before dropping to his knees. He’s quick to undo her jeans, sliding them and her panties to the floor. He tugs at her shoes and she giggles, trying to find grip along the wall as he takes off everything below her waist completely.

“They made me a gingerbread Parks Department.”

“I heard.”

“It was so cute, Ben, they-- _oh my God_!”

She trembles above him, her clit perfect on his tongue. He circles, nudging her legs farther apart until she lifts her leg, placing it on his shoulder. His girlfriend is so fucking smart.

Ben growls, sliding underneath her so he can taste and kiss and lick all of her. He spreads her lips apart with his fingers and digs his face in, enveloped in her. She’s grabbing his hair, slamming her hands on the wall, whimpering and cursing in a low, harsh voice that sends heat straight to his dick.

When she comes, he continues to lap at her, her fingers tugging at his hair so hard it hurts. Finally, he smiles up at her, licking his lips, tasting his favorite flavor of Christmas.

3:   
"Merry Christmas." 

"Merry-" Ben starts to turn around to wish Leslie a Merry Christmas, but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees her, standing in their bedroom wearing nothing but a teddy made of red silk with green lace trim and matching stockings and garters. It's her smile though, all sultry and confident that really gets him. 

"Christmas," he finishes, dropping his socks on his way to her. She cackles as he grabs her and throws her onto their new bed, ready to open her up. There's a ton of presents under the tree, their first tree as an engaged couple, and most are for him, because Leslie has a tendency to go a little overboard with her generosity, but he doesn't care about them. He only cares about her and the fact she tastes like the cookies they left out for Santa. 

"Wait! Wait!" She's still giggling when she pushes him off. "That's only part one of your present."

"Is the second part a world's best fiance cup?" He already has world's best boss, world's best campaign manager, world's best boyfriend and world's cutest butt coffee cups and even though he thinks the last one is a little weird (it has a picture of his own backside on it), it's a tradition he's come to enjoy. 

"No, but you are," she kisses him, reminding Ben of his other favorite tradition. He pulls her closer, to try to distract her so he can explore her with his fingers and tongue, but she pulls away, leaving the taste of cinnamon and sugar behind.

He growls as she moves off him, settling herself between his legs. 

Her fingers move up and down his growing cock, circling the cockhead through the fabric of his pajama pants and he forgets his protests. 

4:  
“Merry Christmas, Sonia.” Leslie moves to the other crib. “Merry Christmas, Steven.” She turns and places two fingers on Westley’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Westley.”

Ben leans against the doorframe, watching her. His chest bubbles as if his heart is too hot and his lungs are sizzling, but in the most delightful way. Watching her, his wife, the mother of his children, extending everything he loves about her toward their children is overwhelming. 

Leslie catches him staring at her and smiles. She tiptoes to him in the middle of the nursery, the Bridge Over Troubled Water CD lulling the babies to sleep like it always does. It’s dark but the small American flag night light casts a soft glow on Leslie’s face. When she reaches him, she pushes up on her tiptoes and kisses his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Ben.”

“Merry Christmas, Leslie.”

It’s Christmas Eve, they still need to put out some extra presents and stuff three little stockings, and really, he’s looking forward to it. They’ve been planning it for months, stylizing Santa’s handwriting and picking out wrapping paper, figuring out how Ben is going to bite the cookie and how much milk to drink. 

Sure, they’re two months old, but Ben has wanted to play Santa for a couple years now, and he has the best Mrs. Claus.

Ben pulls Leslie out of the nursery, slowly taking her down the hallway to their room, sitting down on the bed, placing Leslie right in front of him.

“We have things to do, Mr. Wyatt,” she says as Ben pulls down her candy cane pajama pants.

“I know, but first we have sex.”

Leslie smiles, shivering under his hands as he smooths them over her thighs.

“Yay, I like this plan. Can we always have sex before putting out presents?” Leslie asks as Ben takes off her shirt. She’s naked except for the Santa hat askew on her head. Beautiful.

“Mm. My new favorite Christmas tradition.”

Afterward, Ben starts with the milk and cookies, but they don’t look as they did when he left them with Leslie and the children. The tall, clear glass is gone, replaced by a World’s Best Dad mug. 

“They’ll know it’s me,” Ben says, his throat tightening. He swallows. “If we leave this here.”

Leslie kisses him. “We’ll put the glass back. Merry Christmas.”

He squeezes her, smashing a present for Sonia between them. 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
